Forever is the Easiest Word
by LittleMissBones
Summary: "She stopped believing in forever after her mother, after her father and sisters, after Richard." 25 one-sentence takes on Bill and Laura's relationship throughout the series. Adama/Roslin. One-shot.


**Yellow**  
Bill always liked blondes, but when Secretary Roslin steps onto _Galactica _for the decommissioning ceremony his ideal woman suddenly changes from a Carolanne look-a-like to redheads with sparkling green eyes.

**Trust**  
"If I'm a Cylon, you're really screwed," Bill informs her; Laura's smile lets him know that yes, he can finally trust this politician.

**Sweat**  
Laura's plan to go work out in _Galactica's_ gym goes out the window when she sees Bill boxing, his rippling chest and arms glistening with sweat, and she sprints to the bathroom to take care of another urgent matter.

**Security**  
He had Monkey Bunky, and she had Blankie to keep them safe when they were younger; lying in each other's arms they know this is the safest they'll ever feel.

**Forever**  
She stopped believing in forever after her mother, after her father and sisters, after Richard, but when the priestess asks if she'll be with Bill for the rest of her days Laura looks into his eyes and says _yes_.

**Rough**  
At first she thinks Adama's voice is like sandpaper, gruff and barking orders like the soldier he is; when she listens to how soft and almost regretful it turns at the decommissioning ceremony Laura thinks that there's more than one side to the _Galactica's_ commander.

**Pills**  
_Godsdamned chamalla _Laura thinks as a sudden wave of arousal curls through her body; when the Commander's voice reaches her she starts to think the drugs aren't the only things that are turning her on.

**Hope**  
"Just goes to show, Bill. Never give up hope," Laura tells him as she gives him his pins; Bill doesn't tell her that the only thing that would cause him to lose hope is losing her.

**Music**  
They sway to the beat of the fast, jazzy tune, but the mood suddenly changes to slow and intimate and they aren't ready to take that leap just yet.

**Savior**  
Roslin's standing above him as if she's one of the goddesses, hands drenched in his blood and her lips breathing life into his broken body; as he slowly wakes up out of his coma Bill realizes that this is the person who is going to save and destroy him.

**Apple**  
Her dress was candy-apple red, the color of lust and temptation, and Bill knows there's no way he'll be able to resist her tonight.

**Child  
**When she was young Laura thought knights were handsome princes coming to save the princess in shining armor; as Bill steps onto the baseship she knows that knights were also raggedy older men in colonial-standard flight suits (but she's happy to be _his _princess).

**Memories**  
The nonexistent memories she sees in her dreams are almost impossibly real: happily married to Commander Adama, with a house and a dog and three perfect children (Alexandra, Danielle, and Billy); when Laura wakes up she knows she has to lay off on the chamalla.

**Forgiveness**  
She'll come back to him, she always does, but after the Dance Laura's content with letting Bill sit and brood for longer than she normally lets him.

**Bulkhead**  
_How did she ever talk me into this_ Bill thinks as he holds Laura against a bulkhead and thrusts into her; her loud moans and whimpers make him throw caution out the window and concentrate solely on making her come.

**Poetry**  
The poison drips through her veins, killing her and healing her at the same time, but Bill's voice reading Alma Kessler's _On a Warm Spring Day_ makes the pain go away.

**Laughter**  
Her eyes light up and the wrinkles on her face make her all the more beautiful as she throws her head back in glee, and "_It was worth it, to see you laugh like that_."

**Legs**  
Bill twitches in his chair as Laura crosses her legs in a way that causes her skirt to rise up impossibly higher (this time he knows she's doing it on purpose).

**Mustache**  
"Shave it off, Bill," Laura orders when she sees it for the first time; she quickly changes her mind when he drags her to his rack and goes down on her.

**Apollo**  
Lee backs out in horror as he realizes the bra and panties on the floor of his father's cabin belong to none other than the President of the Twelve Colonies; as he runs away from their loud moans and grunts he flinches and thinks that it's about damn time.

**Cabin**  
She draws it for him one day, the cabin she wanted to build on New Caprica; after she dies Bill keeps it close to his heart so he can remember what she looked like when she smiled.

**Hollow**  
_You came into my thoughts, you filled them, it felt good,_ Bill reads as he takes a break from building her cabin, and for the moment the empty place in his heart is filled.

**Devotion**  
Laura tastes the devotion in every kiss Bill gives her, but she's too scared to accept his love.

**Diary**  
Bill finds her diary one day, when it's fallen off her shelf on _Colonial One_ and he picks it up to replace it, but the things she's written in it about him and them cause him to have a raging hard-on he can only deal with once he's back on _Galactica_ (this isn't the last time he'll been damning her and her lusty thoughts).

**Caprica**  
Neither one of them are paying attention when they crash into each other on Apollo University's quad, she the idealistic freshman and he the newly minted Viper pilot; they mumble their apologies and ignore the voices in their heads that say _this is the person you're going to lose your heart to_.


End file.
